


Fashion Sense

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Young lady, you are not going out dressed like that!”





	Fashion Sense

“Young lady, you are not going out dressed like that!”

Helena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m just going to Paris’ house. It’s not like I’m gonna get attacked by raiders or anything.” She pointed out. Leda, her mother, sighed and folded her arms.

“That isn’t the point, Helena. I’m not comfortable with you going out… showing so much skin.” She explained.

“Just try and stop me!” Helena spat, before turning on her heel and walking out.

“Helena-”

But she was already gone, striding through the village to Paris’ house. However, when she got there, Paris had forgotten to close the curtains, doing nothing to conceal the fact that he already had company.

“That son of a bitch.” She murmured, briefly considering throwing a brick through his window. Eventually, she decided against it and turned to head home. But after taking a step forward, she paused. She couldn’t go home to face her mother’s disapproving yet sympathetic eyes and her father’s general disinterest. Grumbling to herself, Helena turned again. There was only one place she could go.

Over time, Grandma Kit’s house had slowly moved from the center of the village to the outskirts. It had also shrunk, as family members had moved on and the old couple found themselves without the need for the extra room. Helena knocked on the door, and a minute or so later, Grandma Pat opened it.

“I… need to stay for the night.” Helena said awkwardly.

“Of course. Come in.” Pat replied with a welcoming smile, stepping aside to let Helena in. Helena glanced about the old, familiar room as Grandma kit poked her head through the door, the blanket wrapped around her serving as a makeshift hijab.

“What’d I miss?” She yawned.

“Paris screwed me over and I don’t want to go home, so I’m staying the night.”

“Paris, huh? You throw a brick through his window?” Pat asked.

“Almost.”

Kit laughed, adjusting her blanket and gesturing to the sofa.

“The sofa isn’t the comfortable, but you’re more then welcome to take it.” She said, as Pat handed Helena a blanket and a spare pillow. Helena flopped down on the sofa, tucking the pillow under her head and tugging the blanket over herself.

“Night, Grandmas!” She called, before closing her eyes.

“Night!” They called back.


End file.
